


Golden Years

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt # 467: Golden Years.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Golden Years

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt # 467: Golden Years.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Golden Years

~

The twins were screaming as Harry returned them to Lily and Scorpius. Severus, spent, retreated to the living room, collapsing onto the sofa. 

Minutes later, Harry joined him. “Merlin. That was exhausting.” 

“Aren’t these supposed to be our golden years?” whinged Severus. 

“We did say we wanted to spend more time with the grandkids.”

“We’re idiots. I bet Scorpius planned this.”

Harry smiled, clasping Severus’ hand. Wrinkled though it was, just touching him still made Harry’s heart race. “If so, I got him back. I fed them sweets before they left. It’ll be hours before they sleep.” 

Severus smirked. “Justice.”

~


End file.
